The Night Of The Weresmurf/Part 4
Around the time of evening, the crowd of villagers gathered inside the big tent of Malakov the showman, eager to see the new attraction that he had promised to show them. Meantime, Malakov was contending Brainy, whom he was still keeping prisoner inside his wagon. "You're wasting your time, Malakov," Brainy said. "Nothing on earth can make me perform for you." "Is that so?" Malakov sneered. "Then how about something in the sky, like the full moon? I'm sure that will bring about the change in you, no?" With that, Malakov pulled back the curtain across the window, showing the full moon in view before Brainy's eyes. "Oh no!" Brainy cried out as he tried to shield his eyes, but as he did, he felt himself suddenly transforming and becoming the were-Smurf in a matter of seconds, howling uncontrollably when the transformation was complete. "You'll be dancing for me tonight, unless you'd rather come down with a case of whiplash," Malakov said, laughing maliciously as he cracked his whip before Brainy and the male wolf beside him. ----- Also around this time, Papa Smurf had finished creating his silver root and garlic wreath. He showed it to Smurfette, Clumsy, Nat, Tapper, Duncan, and Polaris Psyche as soon as had finished its creation. "Thank the saints of Eire that you have finished the wreath, Papa Smurf," Tapper said. "Well, I have my silver dart on hand in case we may need to use it," Duncan said. "But how are we going to find Brainy now?" Smurfette asked. "This one wishes that this one was able to discover Brainy's location outside the forest, but unfortunately this one's range of detection has its limits, Smurfette," Polaris Psyche said. "Well, I know of a way," Nat answered. "The Mama Wolf can lead us to where we need to smurf." "Then that's what we'll do," Papa Smurf said. "Polaris, you stay here and watch over the village in case Brainy or Crazy returns here." "This one understands and acknowledges, Papa Smurf," Polaris said. The six of them headed out into the forest to the cave where they found the mother wolf, who came out to see who had approached her den. "Mama Wolf, we need your help to find out where we can find Brainy, who has been smurfed into a were-Smurf," Nat explained. The mother wolf barked out a response that made Nat seemed pleased. She let the six of them leap onto her back to ride her before she turned in the direction away from the forest. "Do you think we'll also find Crazy out there with Brainy?" Smurfette asked. "Who knows where the two of them might be, Smurfette?" Papa Smurf responded. ----- After traversing for a while through the forest, with the mother wolf sniffing her way here and there, the six Smurfs made it to the outskirts of a human village, where a circus tent is set up with a traveling showman's wagon nearby. "Gosh, do you think Brainy has smurfed to the circus?" Clumsy asked. "Mother Wolf, do you smell any scent of another wolf here?" Tapper asked. The mother wolf sniffed the steps of the wagon, then barked out an affirmative. "Smurfabunga! Mama Wolf's found something!" Nat said. The mother wolf entered the wagon with the six Smurfs riding on her back. It was there that she found the male wolf sitting by himself in a cage. "Oh dear," Smurfette moaned. "Mama Wolf had led us to another wolf." "But this isn't any wolf, Smurfette...it's the missing Papa Wolf," Nat said, opening the cage in order to let the male wolf go free. The six Smurfs watched as the mother wolf left the wagon together with the father wolf. "Well, at the very least, those two will smurf a happy ending together," Tapper said. "But how will we find Brainy now, Papa Smurf?" Smurfette asked. Then the six of them heard a growling nearby. "Look, laddies, to that cage next to us!" Duncan said, directing their gaze in that direction. They looked and saw Brainy as a were-Smurf in a smaller cage. "Great Smurfness, it's Brainy!" Papa Smurf exclaimed. "Golly, how are we going to smurf this wreath around Brainy's neck without losing ours?" Clumsy asked. "We'll find a way, laddie, trust me," Duncan said. Then suddenly, the Smurfs found themselves being wrapped tightly in a coil by a snake that just entered into the wagon. "Great Smurfiny Crickets, we're trapped!" Tapper said. Duncan struggled uselessly to get himself free. "This serpent's smurfed such a grip on us, laddies!" he said. Just then Malakov entered, looking at his new captives. "Well, how do you like my new snakeskin belt?" he taunted. "MALAKOV!" the six Smurfs shouted together. "You smurf us back Brainy right now!" Smurfette demanded, sounding angry. "Well, do as she says, Talbot," Malakov said. Talbot then raised up the back portion of his body and flung the six Smurfs he had captured straight into the cage that Brainy was held captive in while Malakov opened the cage long enough to capture them. "Oh, I just love family reunions," Malakov said, smiling viciously as he closed and locked the cage after the Smurfs had entered it. The six Smurfs stood inside the cage, with Clumsy and Smurfette feeling fearful, watching as Brainy snarled and growled at his new fellow prisoners. "Oh, Papa Smurf, what do we do now?" Smurfette cried out. "I don't know, but if Brainy decides to attack, he's going to wish that he didn't," Duncan said, ready to fight. "I don't know either, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said. "Smurfabunga! I have an idea that's smurf trying," Nat said. "Maybe there's a part of Brainy inside the beast that still remembers us." And before any of the other five could stop him, Nat bravely approached Brainy. "You remember who we are, Brainy, don't you? We're your friends and your family." Brainy looked at Nat as if he was starting to remember. "Great Smurfness, it's working!" Papa Smurf exclaimed, seeing that Brainy was calming down. He decided to give it a try as well. "Brainy, do you recall that you always add a...uh, special touch to my experiments?" Brainy nodded as if acknowledging. "And the way that you always smurf on and on and on and on about yourself," Smurfette added. Brainy nodded again, also acknowledging. "And how you always argue with me about the case of not needing to accept Jesus Christ as your Lord and Savior?" Tapper contributed. "And about how you always smurf on about your wisdom and intelligence being better than my brute strength?" Duncan continued. "Oh, gosh, how could you possibly forget about me, your one and only true friend in the Smurf Village?" Clumsy said, coming closer to Brainy before he tripped over Smurfette's feet and falling on his face. Brainy scratched his forehead with his right paw, as if he was now remembering everything that the Smurfs were saying to him. Malakov looked at the scene before him, rather displeased. "Arrrh, what's the matter with you? Finish them off, before I finish you off!" he demanded. Brainy turned toward the door of the cage and, with a fury hardly seen by any of the other Smurfs, broke right through the door and leaped out of the cage, ready to let his human captor have it. "Ah, just what I need, a crybaby turncoat!" Malakov said, cracking his whip a few times. "You're going to wish you haven't turned against when I..." Just then, Malakov, Talbot, and the Smurfs could hear a lot of fierce growling coming straight towards them. They turned and saw that Crazy had now entered the wagon with the mother and father wolves following behind him. Malakov became fearful at the sight. "B-b-b-back! Back, I say!" "Great Smurfiny Crickets, it's Crazy with the Mother and Father Wolf!" Tapper exclaimed. "He must have known that we would be in danger and smurfed them with him," Nat said. Talbot turned and hissed at the two wolves, but the two wolves proved to be fiercer than Talbot, who slithered away in fear and followed his master out of the wagon as Crazy and the two wolves chased them away. Papa Smurf chuckled. "It smurfs like Malakov has taken his act on the road." "But what happened to Brainy? And where's Crazy?" Nat asked. "Oh gosh, there's Brainy," Clumsy said, pointing up toward the window, where he saw Brainy about to leap out the window back out into the night. "Great Smurfness, he's getting away!" Papa Smurf exclaimed. "Come back, Brainy, you'll be a were-Smurf forever," Smurfette called out. Just then, Crazy leaped through the window and knocked Brainy down from there and back onto the floor. The both of them got into a struggle with each other as they ferociously attacked each other, trying to fell the other. "We've got to smurf that wreath around Brainy's neck or he's going to remain a were-Smurf forever," Tapper said. "Don't worry, because I got it," Clumsy said, picking up the wreath and carrying it. "The thing is, how am I going to smurf it on Brainy when..." At that moment, Clumsy tripped over a juggling baton, causing the wreath to fly in the air. Also at the same time, Brainy leaped right toward Crazy to attack him when the wreath landed around his neck, and at that same instant, he changed back to his normal self. "Crazy, stop! Brainy's back to normal!" Tapper called out. Crazy instantly stood where he was, seemingly puzzled, as the other Smurfs gathered around Brainy to see if he was all right. "Uh, what happened?" Brainy asked. "Gosh, Brainy, you turned into a were-Smurf, just like Crazy," Clumsy said. "Thank Smurfness there's a bit of Smurfulness in every Smurf, even a were-Smurf," Papa Smurf said. Crazy came over and gave Brainy a friendly lick, happy to see him back to normal. This made the other Smurfs chuckle at the sight. "Well, I'm happy to see you too, Crazy," Brainy said, sounding less enthusiastic about it. ----- Upon their return to the village, Papa Smurf brewed the silver root and garlic into a potion that Brainy had to drink in order to keep him from ever turning into a were-Smurf again. Brainy felt relieved that he was now back to normal. "This one is pleased to see that you are now restored to normal, although this one cannot sense for certain how long this stability will last with you, Brainy," Polaris said as soon as he finished his scan. "You mean that I might become like Crazy and turn into a were-Smurf every time there's a full moon?" Brainy asked. "That's possible, but Crazy's condition is rather unique for him," Papa Smurf answered. "It is likely that there is an adult immunity that hadn't yet developed in Crazy at the time he first became a lycanthrope that enabled him to continue transforming into one at every full moon, Brainy," Polaris said. "At least we saved you before you would permanently become a were-Smurf, laddie," Duncan said. "And if that were the case, then I would have to have smurfed you with a silver dart to keep you from harming anyone else." "You mean...you would smurf my life if I was ever a danger as a were-Smurf?" Brainy asked, not liking what he was hearing. "That silver dart was originally meant for Crazy, Brainy," Tapper said. "But yes, I'm afraid if worse ever smurfed to worst, Duncan would have smurfed you down with the dart to protect the other Smurfs from you...and Crazy." "I'm just glad that he didn't have to, Brainy," Smurfette said. "And since we no longer have to worry about that, I'm still available for a dinner date with you." "A dinner date? With me? After all I have smurfed you through?" Brainy asked. "I feel that you deserve one, even if all we're going to be is friends with each other," Smurfette said. "Gosh, Brainy, I wish that I was in your smurfs right now...to have a dinner date with Smurfette," Clumsy said, sounding excited. "Papa Smurf, do you think that I should...?" Brainy asked. "That's entirely up to you, Brainy," Papa Smurf said. "I'm sure your friends wouldn't object to it if you accepted." Brainy smiled at that. "Well, Smurfette, I would accept the honor of escorting you to dinner tomorrow night." "Oh, good," Smurfette beamed. "Just remember not to smurf any flowers from my garden if you want to smurf me a bouquet, you got that?" "Oh, certainly, Smurfette," Brainy said. "I will smurf you some fresh flowers hand-picked right out of the forest." Nat sighed. "I only wish that I was as old as Brainy right now, Papa Smurf. Smurfette's lucky to have a hundred adult Smurfs to smurf their love for her." "You'll smurf your chance someday with Sassette, Nat," Papa Smurf said. "But as bold as I might be in smurfing it, there's only one Smurf that I can see Smurfette smurfing the rest of her life with." "I know...it's Empath," Nat said. "He must be the luckiest Smurf of all." ----- A few days later, the Smurfs saw Empath return to the village. Smurfette, Tapper, Duncan, Brainy, Clumsy, and Polaris Psyche greeted him upon his return. "Oh, Empath, I'm so glad that you're back!" Smurfette said as she hugged him. "This smurf is honored to be back in your presence as well, Smurfette," Empath said. "I trust that your business with the wizard Homnibus is finished, my friend," Tapper said. "We got everything done that needed to be done," Empath said. "It's too bad Papa Smurf couldn't have been there." "But at least Homnibus can count on you to smurf the job that Papa Smurf can't, laddie," Duncan said. "Brainy, this smurf can sense that you had something wonderful happen to you while this smurf was gone," Empath said. "Oh, gosh, Empath, Brainy just smurfed a dinner date with Smurfette!" Clumsy blurted out. "Yes, well, that's just had happened, and I couldn't be more pleased to be the one to share the news, even if Clumsy had already smurfed the honors first," Brainy said. "We had a pleasant night together, Empath," Smurfette said. "He was a complete gentlesmurf, and he smurfed me out to sit beneath the night sky and smurf at all the stars." Empath nodded. "This smurf is pleased for you both. Now if you'll excuse this smurf, there are some things this smurf needs to get settled before this smurf can resume this smurf's duties as the assistant counselor." "Uh, sure, Empath, whatever you say," Clumsy said. "This one will accompany you as you get settled in, Empath," Polaris said. The five Smurfs watched as Empath and Polaris headed straight for Papa Smurf's house. "Well, if I didn't know any better, Empath smurfed to be a mite bit jealous about you and Brainy smurfing some private time together, lassie," Duncan said. "I didn't think he seemed to have a problem, Duncan," Smurfette said. "Whatever smurfed on between you and Brainy, as long as it is decent, is your own smurfness to know about," Tapper said. "Come, let's join our fellow Smurfs in the rest of the daily activities." "Uh, Brainy, are you coming?" Clumsy asked. "Sure, Clumsy, wherever you want," Brainy said. THE END Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:The Night Of The Weresmurf chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles